Learn Me Right
by JustAnotherPhan33
Summary: Just a fluff thing, with a bit of angst! :D My spelling and stuff is awful. It's 12:01am here and I'm so tired. So I apologize . .
1. Chapter 1

**Phil's pov**

_Aged 12_

I first met Dan on a Monday. I was leaning against my locker staring mindlessly at the wall, while my friend was mumbling about a film he'd seen. It wasn't until a minute later when I had noticed someone standing by the wall, alone, looking at the floor. I focused my eyes on this boy, and first noticed his hair. It was a dark brown and kept falling in front of his eyes and every now and then he would shake it away. I couldn't see his eyes, but guessed they would be brown too. He was quite tall for an 11 year old though and he was also kinda, well...

'Hem, Hem' I was brought out of my thoughts by my friend, Pj, clearing his throat.

'See anything nice?' He said looking smug.

'Me? What no... What do you even mean?' I said, trying to look like I hadn't just been staring at this boy.

'Mmmm, sure.' I don't think I fooled him. I was saved from the rest of this conversation by the bell ringing for first lesson. I said goodbye to Pj, and made my way to History. I turned around to see which way the boy was headed, but he was already gone.

. . . . .

'Ok, everyone please take out your books and copy down the date and what's written on the board.' Our teacher, Mrs Price, said. I dragged my bag onto my desk and removed my pencil case and book. I pushed it back down and it fell to floor louder than I expected it to. There was a knock at the door then and everyone looked up to see a boy standing there, looking awkward and out of place. I looked straight back down at my desk and refused to look up. I knew if I looked at him, I would just blush, and I didn't want that.

'Everyone, this is Dan. He's new here, so please just, be nice.' She looked around the room for a minute. 'You can go sit next to Phil.' I threw my head up at the mention of my name. She was standing there pointing at the desk next to mine. He walked over rather slowly, and sank into his seat. All the others in the room had lost interest at this point.

'Hi, I'm Dan.' He leaned across and held out his hand. I stared at it for a moment before taking it and speaking.

'Phil.' We shook hands and smiled for a second before he let go, and my hand dropped back to my desk. I was right, his eyes were brown.

'It's nice to meet you!' He said quietly, as if he was shy.

'Nice to meet you too.' I smiled back at him, and then turned to the board. I couldn't wait for the lesson to end, so I could tell Pj all about it. This school just got interesting.

_. . . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aged 13_

'On your marks. Get set. Go.' I started running towards the gate leading to the long lane. I'd never really been a fan of running, but ever since Dan came along we're always having races. I was actually quite fast, not compared to Dan, but I was still good. I looked around me for a second, the scene was so familiar. The houses rushing past me, the odd people walking their dogs, then came the trees and branches. It was like watching a busy city turning into the quiet countryside. It was beautiful. We were comer closer to the field, and Dan was a little ahead of me. I used all my strength to push the last few metres and we reached the fence at the same time. We both instantly fell to the floor, out of pure exhaustion.

'Well... that was... fun.' Said Dan, as he tried to get his breath back. I looked at him and laughed. His face was red and he looked all sweaty.

'You look awful.' I said smiling at him.

'Gee, thanks. I'm so glad you're my friend.' He replied, with a bit too much sarcasm. 'Besides, you don't exactly look wonderful.' We both looked at each other, and started laughing again. We must have looked ridiculous to anyone passing by.

We sat there for a few minutes while we got out breath back, then Dan jumped onto his feet and held out his hand. 'Come on! We've got a tree to climb.' He grinned at me, a little bit crazily, but I took his hand anyway. After we managed to me off the ground, we started walking over to the biggest tree in the middle of the field. Ever since we met, it had kinda become out place. Whenever we had spare time, we'd always come down here and just talk, or sometimes, even sleep. We reached the trunk of the tree and I put my foot on one of branches when Dan grabbed my arm.

'Wait. Can't we just lie down for a bit? We hardly ever get clear days. Plus, we have a test on Tuesday and I need to clear my brain. I've been revising for three days straight!' he had a face of pure desperation. I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked.

'Fiiiine.' I said, dragging out my 'I' like an annoyed little kid.

'Thank you.' He slid down the tree trunk and landed on the floor. I did the same and then lay myself down on the grass. It was so quite. I felt peaceful, which didn't happen very often, so it was nice. I looked over to see Dan still sitting there, staring at the sky. I closed my eyes and let myself slowly fall to sleep.

. . . .

'Phil. Phil, please wake up. We need to go. Now!' I opened my eyes and quickly sat up.

'What? What is it?' I said, slightly slurring my words, as my brain was still asleep. I looked over to find Dan already on his feet and hiding behind the tree.

'Uh, what are you doing Dan?' He simply pointed across the field. I followed his hand and saw a small group of people talking and laughing. 'What is it? I don't understand. Do you know them?' I asked, looking towards him.

'Kind of. Well, yes. They live on my street. They're not exactly nice people.' I noticed he had tears in his eyes. I jumped to my feet and walked closer to him.

'Why? What have they done? Did they hurt you?' I asked, getting angrier by the second.

'Look, just stop asking questions ok. Can we just go?'

'Sure, we'll just walk straight past them, and then go home.' He started shaking, and I noticed how scared he was. I grabbed his arm, and started pulling him towards the fence. As we got closer, he shook more violently. Then he suddenly stopped, and I looked towards the group of people. They were all looking at us, and one of them was pointing at Dan.

'I think we should run now. Please.' Dan said, as he got ready to sprint home.

'That sounds like a plan.' I grabbed his hand without thinking, and started running towards to path. I looked around and saw the group running after us. 'Just keep running ok? It's going to be alright.'

The both of us running together, was faster than any of them in the group. I could hear them shouting things, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. We had almost reached the end of the lane, when we stopped for breath.

'I.. think.. we lost... them.' I said, looking at Dan, and noticing the tears falling down his cheeks. I looked down and saw that our hands were still locked together. Dan did the same, and then looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't have a chance to say anything, as he was drowned out by yelling.

'Oi, faggots.'

'Didn't realise you had a boyfriend Dan.'

'Like it from behind, do ya Howell?'

Dan violently ripped his hand away from mine and kept running. I followed behind him, and couldn't help but feel stung by his actions. We stopped running, only when we reached the safety of the town. We sat on the nearest bench to calm down. 'So, are you going to tell me what that was about? Or not?' He looked up at me with a hurt expression on his face.

'No, I'm not.' He stood up, angrily, and glared down at me. 'They were bad enough before, but now? It's going to be even worse. All thanks to you.' He continued to stare down at me. I stood up, so we were face to face.

'What the hell have I done? It's not my fault they think you're gay.' I was getting annoyed now. How was this my fault? He could have easily let go of my hand.

'I'm not fucking gay.' He said through gritted teeth. 'You know what? I don't need to be infected by your sexuality. So just stop following me.' He spat the last words at me. I felt my soul collapse at those words. I slowly backed away from him, with tears threatening to fall. I shook me head, as if trying to get rid of what he had said. I looked around then, and saw people looking at us. Then, I ran. I ran all the way home. I opened the door and ran to my room. I then lay on my bed, and just cried. It felt like I would never stop crying.

. . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_Aged 14_

School had never really been difficult for me. I used to have some problems with bullying, but I was always resolved. In fact Pj used to be my bully, but we turned out to be good friends. Not any more though. Apparently. When me and Dan became friends, he started to not talk to me as much. Then he just, ignored me. I don't know what I did though. I've tried asking him, but he just glares at me and walks away. I miss him. He was a good friend. Now that Dan hates me, I don't have anyone to talk to. I hate getting up in the mornings. I don't see the point. It's been almost a year since mine and Dans argument. He's managed to get in with the 'cool' crowd and I've spent everyday alone. I don't think anything is ever going to get better. Everyone hates me.

. . . . .

It was Monday again. A whole week of school to look forward to. Joy. I was getting some books from my locker when someone threw a ball of paper at me. I knelt down to pick it up. I opened it up, and read the word on the paper. Just one. 'Faggot.' This had happened to me before. A few months ago, Dan had told everyone that I had tried to kiss him and that I was gay. I mean, yeah, it was half true. Not the kissing thing though. I'd never do that. But, ever since that day, I've had people constantly hissing words at me. Nobody will come near me, scared they'll catch my 'disease.' During P.E. They'll all shove me in a cubicle to change so that I don't perv on them, or whatever.

But this one was different. I turned around to see who threw it and saw Dan standing there laughing. He wasn't usually the one saying things to me, I was used to it from his friends, but never him. I could feel my eyes welling up. I turned away and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face down and stared in the mirror. I sat in there until the bell rang and then left. I walked along the empty corridor, and decided to ditch the rest of the day. I'd done it a few times before, but I usually got bored and went back early. But not this time, I decided.

. . . . .

I wondered around the town for a bit, before getting bored. I looked at my phone and saw that only half an hour had passed. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. This would be so much easier if I had someone with me. I started walking back to the school when I saw Dan walking, alone. I looked around for his friends, but couldn't see any. I stood there for a minute, debating what to do. Would he be annoyed if I followed him? 'Of course he would, you idiot.' I told myself. But, where was he going? In the end curiosity got the better of me, and I ran down the street he had walked just seconds before. I followed him for 10 minutes or so, before I realised where he was going.

The lane was all too familiar. I hadn't been down here since that day last year. I wondered why he was going there. I continued following him, until he reached the fence into the field. I hit behind a nearby tree so I could see clearly, but was hidden. He stopped in the middle of the field, and looked around as if waiting for someone. After a few seconds three figures appeared. I couldn't recognise them at first, but then realised that they were some of the people that Dan was running from. What was he doing with them? They started talking, and I could just about hear what they were saying.

'Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't bring it. My mum saw me taking it, and now it's all locked up.' That was clearly Dans voice.

'Oh really? And how come we don't believe you?' The smallest of the three spoke first.

'You know the deal. You do know what's going to happen now right?' The tallest one said, while cracking his knuckles. What the hell are they going to do? Should I stop it?

'One last chance boy. Or your secret goes out to the world.' The final guy spoke. But, what secret?

'Please don't. I'm begging you. I'm not lying, I s...' He never got finish his sentence, as a fist came out of no where. It slammed against his jaw, and he hit the floor with a thump.

'NOOO!' It took me a second to realise that came from my mouth. I was standing in the opening now, all three guys were staring at me.

'Oh look. It's the dude who turned Howell gay.' The biggest one looked at me with a menacing grin in his face. 'Go get him, Shaun.' The small guy came jogging towards me. I had suddenly lost my ability to move my legs. I was dragged to the two others and to Dan, lying on the floor, bleeding.

'Looks like we get to beat the gay out of two boys today.' Said Shaun. He went to throw another punch at Dan, but I threw myself over him.

'Don't.' They all started laughing.

'Looks like he wants the beating for the both of them.' The quietest one said.

'Yes, fine. Just please don't hurt him.' I pleaded.

'Fine by me.' Shaun said, looking at the others. 'Make sure it's twice the pain though.'

The rest of what happened was a bit of a blur. I just remember an insane amount of plain, and the occasional scream. It took me a few punches to notice that the screams, weren't coming from me. The last thing I remember was seeing Dan trying to pull them off me, while crying and screaming. I blacked out after that.

. . . . .

When I came around, I was lying on a couch that was unfamiliar to me. I tried sitting up, but was hit with an instant sharp pain all over my body.

'Don't try to move. It'll only hurt.' I only just noticed Dan sitting there, holding ice to my face.

'What happened?'

'You took a beating for me. That's what. You could've been seriously injured you know?' He took the ice from my face and placed it on my chest. The cold was burning but also relieving. It was then, I realised my shirt was off. I instinctively place3d my arms around my stomach. I had always been self conscious about my body. 'I've seen you topless before, you spoon. We've been swimming before, remember?' He said laughing.

'But this is different.' I replied, laughing at how stupid I must look. I flinched from the pain of laughing.

'You ok?' He asked, looking worried.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. What did those guys want? Why were they threatening to beat you up?'

'Well, they made this deal with me. If I stole alcohol from my mums shop, then they wouldn't tell everyone about my secret.'

'And, what's your secret?' I asked hopefully. He didn't reply, but just looked at the floor. 'You can tell me you know? I know you hate me, but still.'

'I don't hate you. I just... it's complicated.' He saw the look of upset on my face, and let out a huge sigh. 'theysawmekissingaguy.' He said without breath.

'Uh, what?'

'They, um.. caught me kissing a guy. They said they'd tell everyone.'

'Oh. Well, that's certainly something.' I looked up at him and saw him crying silently. Ignoring the pain, I pushed myself up, so I was sitting. 'It's ok, you know. There's nothing wrong with that.'

He looked up at me, 'Why are you being so nice to me? I told everyone that lie about you, I turned everyone against you, and I said some horrible things. Why didn't you just let them hit me?' He could hardly get his words out, he was crying so much.

'What you did wasn't nice, you hurt me so much. But, you're still my best friend. That's never going to change.' He looked me directly in the eyes.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered. He reached over and took my hand in his. We entwined our fingers. 'I'd never been attracted to a guy before, so I didn't understand my feelings at all. I guess I panicked.' He was staring at the ceiling now. I reached over and placed my hand on his cheek, so that he would look at me.

'And, what are your feelings? Or are you still confused?' What happened next was, magical. As cheesy as that sounds, that's what it was like. It's exactly as the movies say. Maybe we didn't have fireworks or music playing. But as he leaned in, I could feel my heart trying to leap out of my chest. I wasn't entirely sure what to do. This was new to me, then his lips met mine, and it was like everything else in the world just washed away. He was so soft, and I could feel his hands on my hips. I couldn't even feel the pain of my bruises any more. It was just him and me, and no-one could ever take that away.

. . . . . . .

The End!


End file.
